Little Things
by winterfaeriy
Summary: first D&J fanfic. Drake's POV. "it's what you already have that counts." but is that enough?


**Disclaimer: Don't even have cable to watch the show**

**Me: I had a brilliant idea for a story and it seemed to fit best with this show so this'll be my first Drake & Josh fanfic**

**Roxas: so be nice**

**Zack: sorry if there are spelling mistakes or they are off character cuz we can't watch the show so…ya**

**Kitty: I present to you 'Little Things'**

**DJDJDJ**

**Little Things**

I hadn't given it much thought before…homosexual relationships, I don't disapprove or anything I just didn't really think about it. But when Josh lost weight and started taking better care of himself, I began to see him in a different light.

At first I just ignored the feeling, but it got stronger every time I saw him, which is a lot cuz he share a room and all…in other words, I've completely fallen for him.

"_At least it's not incest…" _The voice in my head said.

But it still so wrong, he's a guy and he's my brother, even if it's not by blood.

"_But look at him…" _I did, unwillingly. _"…don't you just want to hug him and kiss him? Make him yours?"_

Stop! I've had enough of this!

That's generally how my brain reacted to the situation. It keeps me up at night and makes me less hyper, talkative and well…Drake-ish.

Megan has constantly bugged me about being so quiet all of a sudden and teases me that my hair isn't so important anymore (I pull at it when my thoughts get the better of me)…but I can't tell her…I can't tell anyone.

So it's four in the morning and I'm sitting at the kitchen table wit cold coffee and my antagonizing thoughts.

Honestly, I wish this would stop, so I could be me again…but then, I love him so much that I just…don't want to stop.

**DJDJDJ**

It's been about a year since I admitted to myself that I'd become infatuated with my brother.

I try to convince myself 'it's what you already have that counts', and I wouldn't trade our friendship for the world but…I just wish he would at least know my feelings so I could start getting over the rejection.

But I'm a coward and my feelings are beginning to consume me. Maybe it's not even worth it, wasting away like this when I know I have no chance.

Sigh…

**DJDJDJ**

The school year was coming to an end and I realized that I would be separated from Josh soon, cuz he's probably going to leave.

I decided I was going to tell him at graduation…and my plan would've worked too, until and envelope with Josh's name came in the mail.

An acceptance letter…

I felt my heart shatter. Which is sad because I'd been preparing myself for him leaving but I guess…I was in too deep.

I felt tears sting at my eyes as Mom and Dad congratulated him. Even Megan was nice to him for once.

But I couldn't bring myself to speak…

Feeling rather pathetic and depressed, I went to my room and let myself cry. I didn't care that someone could walk in and find me like this or that I was a pathetic coward…

I just wanted Josh to stay.

I heard the door open but made no attempt to see who it was.

Josh sat next to me on my bed, frowning. "Lemme guess: you're jealous cuz you didn't get accepted?"

I didn't even apply for college. Besides, who would cry over not getting into some dumb school?

Not able to stop myself, I sat up and grabbed his face, pressing my lips to his.

It only lasted a second but it was the best feeling I ever felt. "Please don't leave…" I mumbled, without thinking.

A few seconds later, I realized what I'd done. I backed away from him and wrapped my arms around my knees, hiding my face. "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Are you…crying?" he asked.

"Go ahead! Laugh, hit me, tell me I'm disgusting." I spat bitterly. I know that's very non-Drake-ish but I just threw my life away so…what gives?

I didn't expect what happened next…He pulled me to his chest and held me there. My crying only got worse.

"D-don't (sniff) p-pity me." I'm not sure why my crying got worse but I felt so safe in his arms, though at the same time I just wanted to cry. Cry until there was nothing left.

Josh kissed my forehead lightly and rested his chin on my head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"T-tell you what?" Not to leave? I just did…

"About these feelings?" he said.

I wasn't expecting that. "W-well, we're brother and we're both guys and-" then he was kissing me. When I kissed him before there was a spark, but now with teeth and tongue and whatever we could find, it was a whole thunderstorm.

When we broke for air, I begged. "Please don't be teasing me."

His only reply was to lick my jaw and lay feather-light kisses on my neck.

Part of me just wanted him to take me then and there (I realize I would bottom, I've given it a lot of thought) but he never said he was staying.

I looked away from him and pushed him away.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked gently, moving some hair out of my face.

"You're leaving so…you're just teasing me."

He sighed and rested his head on my chest (listening to my heartbeat perhaps?).

He was really leaving. He didn't deny it.

"Josh…"

He still didn't answer, but entwined my fingers with his. "Perfect fit…" I heard him whisper. "Drake…I'm not teasing you. I love you more than life itself…" My heart skipped a beat. "I just…don't want to hurt you…"

"Then stay!" I said, feeling like crying again.

"If I stay, I'll want to be with you and no one will like that we're together and I know how you are about your image-"

"Screw my image! And Screw what everyone else thinks! All I need is you! Don't you see? It's the little things that matter like family and friends and just being together. Maybe this could work, ya know…trying helps sometimes, too."

I could feel him smile. "Alrighty, Drakey, but don't complain if people don't like you anymore."

I pouted. "Who's complaining?" I received a laugh and a peck on the cheek in response.

**DJDJDJ**

Years passed and Josh and I adopted a little girl named Erin.

Josh is the manager of my band called 'Little Things' and Erin's friends are jealous of her cuz they think I'm hot.

Josh seems to agree, but he's a bit strange sometimes. Oh well, we're happy. And I got a fairytale ending.

…

Does that make me a princess?!

**Owari**

**Me: Well that was odd**

**Roxas: It was cute**

**Zack: so Rox..are you a princess?**

**Roxas: (smacks him) shut up!**

**Zack: (laughs) read and review please!**


End file.
